ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Eerie Cloak +1
Reward for Harvest Festival 2008 in all likelihood. -- 22:14, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Stat seems to match, so, yeah. Though you won't get to wear Horror Heads anymore.... :I wonder how amazingly restrictive the latent will be, though. --Taeria Saethori 01:55, 21 September 2008 (UTC) It's either going to be insanely restrictive like the HQ pumpkin heads or insanely loose like those HQ Summerfest legwear. Though considering this is Refresh and not 20 MP we're discussing, I'd be willing to bet on the first of the two. They have moons on them, so I wouldn't doubt if it was active only during a full moon or something. --Stammer 12:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :The symbols resemble either crescent moon phase or quarter moon phase. So it might be those. --Melios 01:59, 11 October 2008 (UTC) symbols? u mean people found this in the dats? if so whats it look like? we might be able to get this friday but im still curious Redchaos 11:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Latent doesn't active while nighttime, food, or costume effect on. Wycor 1:30pm 17 October 2008 (GMT+2) My friend said the latent is active while resting. He noticed his MP going up constantly while resting instead of just spurts. If so, this could be very helpful for newbie mages! I'll do more testing when everyone on Odin CALMS DOWN and I can actually get one XD Snowpaw 13:42, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Looks like the Latent is made clear, and let me be the first to say how utterly useless this will be! Even if you sync to that level, there is an ammount of hassle that makes it not worth it. Also you could only use it half the time. Plus not to mention there is better gear that give the same thing at the higher levels. The usefulness of this reminds me of the Latent effects of the HP%+/MP%+ depending on level of sub job, only less useful. laughoutloudfail. Spraynard 18:05, 17 October 2008 (UTC) lolfail@Spraynard - it's a TOY from an EVENT for FUN - not relic gear, cheer up -- 19:27, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah I realize that dibble, at no point was I complaining, just pointing out how useless this is. What an ass. Spraynard 23:55, 21 October 2008 (UTC) More info. My friend was level 9 when he got the refresh effect while resting, so the latent effect description here is WRONG. I'm betting it's while resting at night. Think about it, 1mp refresh WHILE RESTING at NIGHT only is not overpowered at all, very reasonable actually. I'm going to be testing this thing to hades and back when I get it so I can disprove the current theory with my own experiance. Snowpaw 21:59, 17 October 2008 (UTC) or it could be a lower value that its divisble by Umichi 03:20, 19 October 2008 (UTC) -I equipped this as 52DNC/26WHM and the latent did NOT activate. Gametime was 17:34, so it was nighttime. It did NOT give me Refresh, I stood around for about 4 mins and when I tried to heal it did not activate either. I was in towns, so maybe that affects it? *EDIT: After I started casting a spell, it seemed to activate. Hi-chu 03:20, 20 October 2008 (UTC) There are two levels of darkness, and one of them starts at 18:00. -- 03:48, 20 October 2008 (UTC) 2:00-3:00 in-game, 70WHM. I tried casting a spell, resting, simply resting, and standing there- no refresh. Was in Ronfaure. --Tsunanko 04:34, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Triggered on my 39MNK shortly after donning the robe. It was not quite 18:00 at the time, maybe 17:45-17:50 and Lightsday. Storme 16:54, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Has anyone been taking into account the moon phase while their refresh activates? Maverick 14:30, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Okay so I wanted to test this out. In Port Jeuno on Level 26 WHM/BLM. Time was 4:31, Waxing Crescent 17%. I casted a couple of spells before equipping this item. After I equipped it I instantly got the refresh effect and my MP was filled completely. Just thought I'd add this to the discussion. Nindo 4:57, 04 November 2008 I watched Refresh start working at 18:00 on Firesday during Waxing Crescent, 19% - This is the first time I've seen the latent activate. Likely this latent has something to do with the % MP that the character has. I was a level 10 Tarutaru BLM, with max 155 MP (Melon Pie as food included). After casting an Aero, the refresh effect kicked in, and took me all the way back up to 79 MP. I was at 89? pre-Aero, and ended up at 71...the refresh then kicked in. So it refreshed me at night time up to 79/155 MP. 51% -- So I'm thinking =< 50% MP, the refresh will kick in...unless there are other qualifiers. makes this a useful piece for lower level BLMs if nothing else. -- Guankim 17:40, 15 May 2010